


Un año después

by Ghelik



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Death, F/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él tenía que viajar constantemente por su trabajo. Cuando volvía, lo hacía magullado, el cuerpo marcado con nuevas cicatrices; los ojos apagados hasta que se posaban sobre ella. Tenía la enervante costumbre de dejar la ropa por todas partes y parecía incapaz de cocinar nada sin quemarlo al instante. Se tomaba sus defectos con buen humor, sonriendo ampliamente y burlándose de sí mismo<br/>Ella había pasado su juventud luchado activamente contra todo aquello que él representaba y, ahora que vivían juntos, se sentía tanto más justificada en su odio. Solía traer trabajo a casa, era ruidosa y malhablada, no acababa de ver el sentido de ordenar su escritorio o hacer la cama, lo que le sacaba a él de sus casillas. Sus guisos eran la envidia  de sus amigos y eran alabados por todos sus invitados. Tenía las manos de mantequilla y era incapaz de lavar un plato  sin romperlo. Odiaba que sacasen a relucir sus defectos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un año después

Un año después ella sonreía del brazo de él.  
Cómo se conocieron, cuándo empezaron a salir son cosas del pasado, detalles sin importancia guardados en una caja de cartón en el fondo de la mesita de noche. Lo importante eran sus brazos rodeándola cuando dormían, los desayunos que le traía a la cama, las vacaciones que siempre planeaban con antelación y a las que nunca podían ir, las noches que se quedaban dormidos viendo una película, las tardes de domingo paseando por el parque. Las mañanas en las que tenía una reunión y nunca podía encontrar sus zapatos buenos.  
Él – llamémosle Cris a falta de un nombre mejor – tenía que viajar constantemente por su trabajo. Cuando volvía, lo hacía magullado, el cuerpo marcado con nuevas cicatrices y los ojos apagados hasta que se posaban sobre ella. Tenía la enervante costumbre de dejar la ropa por todas partes y parecía incapaz de cocinar nada sin quemarlo al instante. Se tomaba sus defectos con buen humor, sonriendo ampliamente y burlándose de sí mismo.  
Ella – llamémosla Pam, porque Pam es el nombre favorito de él – había pasado su juventud luchando activamente contra todo aquello él representaba y, ahora que vivían juntos, se sentía tanto más justificada en su odio. Solía traer trabajo a casa, era ruidosa y malhablada, no acababa de ver el sentido de ordenar su escritorio o hacer la cama, lo que sacaba a Cris de sus casillas. Sus guisos eran la envidia de sus amigos y eran alabados por todos sus invitados sin excepción. Tenía las manos de mantequilla y era incapaz de lavar un plato sin romperlo. Le molestaba que se sacasen a relucir sus errores.  
A veces las cosas iban bien durante semanas y Pam llegaba al bufete en el que trabajaba con un brillo especial en la piel, sus compañeros la miraban dos veces al pasar. Su secretario flirteaba con ella. Y, por muy temprano que se levantase, siempre llegaba tarde, porque él frustraba todos sus intentos de salir de la cama. Cuando las cosas iban bien hacían picnics en el suelo de su diminuta terraza y el amor entre la mesa y el sofá. Ella se pintaba los labios con un rojo más intenso y las uñas de un rosa más pálido, se ponía la camisa de seda y recogía el pelo en un moño elegante.  
Cuando no estaba viajando, Cris vendía globos en el parque, vestido con tejanos viejos y jerséis demasiado grandes que le daban una apariencia desgarbada. Algunas de las madres que llevaban a sus hijos al parque pensaban que era un vagabundo. Sonreía ampliamente a los niños que le compraban y a las ancianas que alimentaban palomas. Paseaba silbando con las manos en los bolsillos y siempre encontraba alguna moneda para el vagabundo de la esquina. Le gustaba hablar con los vendedores ambulantes y aprender de la vida de los demás. Cuando alguien le veía del brazo elegante de Pam, agitaba la cabeza, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo alguien elegante como ella con un perdedor como él.  
No era poco habitual que él volviese de sus viajes con heridas, contusiones, fracturas y nuevas pesadillas para complementar las anteriores. Por mucho que le desagradara, Pam siempre acababa pidiéndole que le contara qué había pasado. Por mucho que le desagradara, Pam siempre acababa poniéndose de su lado.  
A veces las cosas no iban bien.  
Mucho tiempo atrás, poco después de enterarse de lo que Cris hacía realmente, después de esperarle durante tres días sin saber si volvería a verle, le había preguntado por las familias de los hombres a los que había matado. Le había recriminado todo lo que hacía, había citado la Biblia, había citado el Corán, había buscado argumentos en los grandes pensadores y en momentos de la vida cotidiana. Le había gritado y amenazado con marcharse, diciendo que ella no podía vivir así, no podía mirarle a la cara, sabiendo sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente.  
Él la había mirado sin moverse, sin pestañear apenas, sin decir nada, su posición casi militar: la espalda recta, las manos detrás de la espalda, las piernas ligeramente separadas.  
\- ¡Es que no vas a decir nada!- aulló ella finalmente, cansada de su impasible estoicidad.  
\- Lo hago porque sinceramente creo que es lo correcto.  
Ella se había ido, dejándole en la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Volvió dos días más tarde.  
\- Sigo sin entenderlo- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.- Pero te quiero y…  
Él la besó y prometió no tener armas en casa.  
Se dice que algunas personas tienen un vinculo tan cercano con sus amantes, que cuando algo les ocurre, la otra parte lo siente: un escalofrío, la sensación de que alguien camina sobre su tumba. Pam no sintió nada cuando la misión fue peor de lo anticipado. Pasó tres semanas esperando que él volviera.  
El hombre que picó a su puerta no iba uniformado, no tenía medallas ni galones, ni siquiera iba trajeado. Llevaba unos tejanos viejos y un jersey apolillado. Trajo una carta sellada y el anillo de Cris.  
\- Era mi mejor amigo- dijo suavemente el desconocido frotándose las manos en los pantalones.- Solía hablar mucho de ti. Te quería muchísimo.  
Pam asintió con la cabeza. Él le dio su teléfono y le dijo que si necesitaba hablar con alguien, no dudase en ponerse en contacto con él.  
Cuando el hombre se marchó, dejándola sola con una disculpa poco satisfactoria, ella se dio cuenta de lo poco que le había conocido y lloró más que nunca en su vida.  
Pasaron algunos días antes de que se viera con fuerzas de salir de la cama. Llamó a aquel hombre que le había traído el sobre y permanecieron en silencio durante tres horas.  
Un año después sonreía del brazo de él.  
Cómo se conocieron o cómo empezaron a salir son cosas del pasado, detalles sin importancia guardados en una caja de cartón en el fondo de la mesita de noche. Lo importante eran sus brazos rodeándola cuando dormían, los desayunos que le traía a la cama, las vacaciones que siempre planeaban con antelación y a las que no podían ir, las noches que se quedaban dormidos viendo una película, las tardes de domingo paseando por el parque.


End file.
